El Dragón Carcelero
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Drarry/OS]No era la Edad Media, estaban por terminar el siglo XX. No estaban en un castillo rodeado de lava ardiendo, estaban en Malfoy Manor. Él no era un dragón,era un mago. Y Potter no estaba encerrado en la última habitación de la torre más alta, estaba encerrado en una de las mazmorras. Este fic participa en el Reto"El remix de la víctima"del foro"El Mapa del Mortífago"
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencia: [Mención de Slash/Drarry no correspondido -al menos no según Draco-/OoC/One-Shot]**

 **Palabras: 1,293**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "El remix de la víctima" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **El Dragón Carcelero**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Draco recuerda un sueño que tuvo algunos meses atrás, donde él era un dragón que custodiaba un castillo y en la torre más alta de éste —estúpido cliché de cuento de hadas— se encontraba cautiva una princesa, bueno, en realidad no era una princesa, ya que era hombre, tampoco era un príncipe —joder, ¡no!—, era nada más ni nada menos que Potter, ¡Potter!, que esperaba impacientemente poder escapar, porque obviamente Harry Potter no estaría esperando a que algún _príncipe_ —o princesa— llegara a su auxilio, y Draco no podía evitar pensar en la jodida ironía que se presentaba en esos momentos.

No estaban en la Edad Media, estaban por terminar el siglo XX. No estaban en un castillo rodeado de lava ardiendo en mitad de un desierto, estaban en Malfoy Manor en Wiltshire. Él no era un dragón, era un mago. Y Potter, atrapado por los carroñeros, no estaba encerrado solo en la última habitación de la torre más alta, sino que estaba encerrado con la comadreja en una de las mazmorras de la mansión.

Nunca creyó que ese podría ser una clase de sueño profético. A pesar de no tener la habilidad para la adivinación por medio de las cartas, la bola de cristal o las estrellas, tenía un poco —muy poco en realidad— del don de los Black para los sueños proféticos. No había tenido muchos en sus escasos diecisiete, casi dieciocho, años, solo un par más aparte de ése y habían sido muy literales, no como ése último que había utilizado una estúpida analogía con un cuento.

El primero había sido unos cuantos meses antes de iniciar su primer curso en Hogwarts, cuando apenas iba a cumplir los once años. En su sueño había aparecido el número 9 ¾, un tren rojo y una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre unos bonitos —en ese tiempo pudo haber dicho eso en voz alta, ahora primero tendría sexo con un trol antes de admitirlo— ojos verdes.

En el segundo, a mitad de su cuarto año, había aparecido Potter en un cementerio con unos ojos rojos flotando a su alrededor. En ese tiempo no sabía de qué iba el sueño, pero después de que su padre le explicara lo sucedido durante la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos lo entendió.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus únicos tres sueños proféticos habían sido sobre Potter.

Soltó un suspiro. No sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de la mansión antes de que se le pasaran los efectos de ese estúpido hechizo que tenía en el rostro. Draco no quería que muriera, tenía muy claro que Potter era el único que podría matar al Señor Oscuro, no es que fuera un traidor a la sangre, por Merlín ¡no!, pero no quería una vida como la que sabía que él y sus padres iban a tener si al final de toda esa mierda, el Lord era el que se mantenía en pie.

Él no se hacía ilusiones, su familia nunca recuperaría la _estima_ que antes les daba el Lord, nunca recuperarían su estatus y él no quería pasarse la vida entera inclinado y arrodillado frente a un asqueroso cadáver andante, el apellido Malfoy se perdería porque él no traería al mundo a un niño sólo para que se convirtiera en un criado más de esa asquerosa serpiente mestiza, por favor, eran Malfoys, una de las pocas familias más antiguas y de sangre pura que quedaban, no deberían estar sirviendo a un mestizo cualquiera, por muy poderoso que fuera.

Volvió a suspirar. No es que fuera a decir todo eso en voz alta, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera una _Avada_ le daría de lleno en el pecho, pero sabía que no necesitaba de la extinción de los muggles para saber que eran superiores a ellos, bueno, al menos él lo era.

No se había dado cuenta de que había estado vagando por la mansión hasta que la voz de Potter llegó a sus oídos, su corazón dio un vuelco y de pronto todas esas estúpidas excusas se evaporaron.

No quería que Potter muriera, y en el fondo sabía muy bien el por qué, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

 _«¡Maldición!»._

— Debemos encontrar un modo de salir — escuchó que decía Potter.

— No hay manera, ya hemos buscado Luna y yo en estos meses — respondió Thomas.

— Pues habrá que buscar otra vez — dijo esta vez Weasley, un grito que le caló hasta los huesos a Draco se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo — ¡Hermione! — gritó.

Ah, claro, Granger, lo había olvidado. De pronto sintió las barreras ser atravesadas.

— ¡Dobby! — se escuchó una exclamación ahogada que pudo escuchar claramente.

¿Dobby? ¿Su ex elfo?

Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador sobre él y se acercó a la puerta. En efecto, dentro de la mazmorra se encontraban los dos tercios masculinos del trío dorado inclinados frente al elfo traidor.

— ¿Puedes desaparecerte con nosotros? — preguntó Potter en voz baja.

— Así es, Harry Potter, señor — respondió el elfo agitando la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Bueno, llévate a Luna, Dean, el señor Ollivander y a Griphook primero por favor.

El elfo asintió y se _desapareció_ con los mencionados haciendo demasiado ruido. Escuchó pasos a su izquierda y maldijo.

 _«Debió ser por culpa del maldito elfo»_.

Colagusano dio apareció por el final del pasillo y pensó en lanzarle un hechizo, pero lo dejó pues Potter y Weasley lo habían escuchado. Cuando Pettigrew entró, una batalla por el control de la varita del mortífago empezó, terminando con Colagusano muerto estrangulado por su propia mano mágica.

Potter y Weasley salieron de la mazmorra sin notarlo a él y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, Draco se _apareció_ en el salón donde se habían quedado sus padres y su tía con Granger, y esperó pacientemente.

Miró de reojo a su padre y soltó un suave suspiro al notar que no se había dado cuenta de la intromisión en la mansión, dio gracias a que algunas semanas antes su padre le había legado los derechos sobre las posesiones de la familia pues él se encontraba muy débil, lo que ahora hacía a Draco amo y señor de Malfoy Manor y sólo él podría notar aquello.

Cuando Potter y Weasley llegaron y los hechizos volaron por todo el salón destruyendo cuadros, sillas y la mesita de té favorita de su madre, Draco empezó a pensar en el dragón del cuento de hadas y preguntándose cómo es que un poderoso e imponente dragón había sido derrotado por un simple caballero.

 _«Tal vez el dragón tampoco quería aquello, tal vez había sido obligado a ser el villano tal y como yo lo fui, tal vez el dragón se había enamorado de la princesa durante su tiempo de carcelero,»_ bloqueó un hechizo y lanzó uno a la derecha de Potter, a una distancia que claramente no le daría ni rozando _«y se había dejado ganar por ese enclenque caballero, justo como yo lo estoy haciendo con mi_ princesa _»_ se rio de su propia broma mientras veía a Harry correr con su varita en la mano hasta donde se encontraba el elfo.

Cuando se _desaparecieron_ y sintió las barreras ceder logró evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, su tía estaba histérica, gracias a Merlín que también le habían quitado su varita pues de lo contrario lo poco rescatable de ese salón se perdería por completo.

Una sonrisa que no pudo evitar se instaló en sus labios, aunque no le duró mucho. Las barreras volvieron a ceder, el Señor Oscuro entró al destruido salón y al enterarse de todo descargó su furia con ellos.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia por las _Cruciatus,_ fue el preguntarse si el dragón del cuento había vivido lo suficiente para poder ver al menos una vez más a su amada.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Uff... casi no llego...**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 30/04/2016**


End file.
